The present invention relates to a product wrapping method.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a method of overwrapping, by means of a sheet of dielectric material, a product made at least externally of dielectric material, e.g. a product having an outer wrapping made of dielectric material.
The present invention is particularly advantageous for use on overwrapping machines, in particular machines for cellophaning packets or cartons of cigarettes, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
On cellophaning machines of the above type, a sheet of transparent synthetic material, normally a sheet of polypropylene, is folded into a U about each product, comprising a carton or packet of cigarettes, so that two opposite portions of the sheet project beyond the product; which portions are subsequently folded one on top of the other on the product to form a tubular wrapping, which is completed by stably connecting the two portions to each other.
A major problem when designing cellophaning machines of the above type is ensuring each U-folded sheet adheres perfectly to the product for as long as it takes to fold and connect the projecting portions, and without damaging either the sheet or the product.